There is a known semiconductor device in which an electrode formed on a semiconductor element and an external electrode are solder-bonded to each other (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-182074). By directly bonding the electrode on the semiconductor element and the external electrode to each other with solder, it becomes possible to implement a wiring connection by which an electrical resistance is lowered to thereby allow passage of a large current.
There is also a known semiconductor device in which an anti-oxidizing film for suppressing formation of an oxide film is formed on an electrode of a semiconductor element to be solder-bonded. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-272711 discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element having an electrode on which an additional electrode is formed, the additional electrode being formed by stacking a conductor layer made of nickel (Ni) as a solder-bonding metal film and an anti-oxidizing layer made of gold (Au), silver (Ag) or the like as a film for preventing oxidation of the conductor layer.